Paranormal Beginnings
Paranormal Beginnings is the first chapter of the 71242 Story Pack. Story Mode Plot A Tour Guide gets involved in a ghost haunting inside the Aldridge Mansion. The next day, Erin Gilbert soon learns of a book she once worked with Abby Yates being published without her permission and had demanded her to take it down; Abby agrees if only she can take her and Jillian Holtzmann to Aldridge Mansion as well. They soon meet up the Tour Guide (who gave them the keys) and Ed Mulgrave Jr. Upon further investigation, they soon learned that the ghost is the ghost of Gertrude Aldridge who proceeds to attack the girls and sliming Erin in the process. The ladies escaped from Gertrude's clutches with Erin declaring via video that ghosts do exist. Walkthrough Citizen in Peril * Paul Feig Paul is trapped inside a cabinet in the area of the Gertrude boss battle. You will need a character with Grapple Ability to free him from it. Rule Breaker * TBA Abilities Needed to Get Level 100% * TBA 'The Aldridge Mansion ' You start in this room. When you try to advance into the next room the door will close, destroy a cart and rebuild it into a Keystone selector. Use it to find the RIP Keystone and enter in one of the two worlds. On the purple world use Jillian to fix a "box-opening robot", the robot will open three boxes and then it will be sucked to the main dimension. One the yellow "disco" dimension you need to build handle and use it to descend the disco ball that will be sucked to the main dimension. Now use all the pieces that you collected to build a technology panel and use either Jillian or Erin 's technology ability to raise a charge transfer switch. Use Abby to transfer the energy from switch below the portraits to the other. That will open the door. In this area you need to go to the next room door but it will close again, then a wardrobe will fly around the room and land in front of the door. Use Abby's P.K.E meter ability to destroy the wardrobe and rebuild it into a technology panel and again use the technology ability to raise charger transfer switch. Destroy the furniture below the charge switch and rebuild it into a ladder. Use Yates Laser Ability to cut the gold bricks wall that blocks the charger. Charge the switch and proceed to the next room. 'Lady Gertrude' First use Holtzmann's Fix-It Ability to repair the broken gear next to the door. That will move the ladder and use it to climb to the next floor, go to the opposite side of the room and use the Intelligence Access Ability to open a room. A cart will come out of the room and throw it to the low floor of the room, then use its pieces to build three grapple points and use a vehicle with Tow Bar Ability to take off the curtain. On the boss battle Gertrude Aldridge will attack you with several different attacks. When she sends a golden armor, you must destroy with the proton pack's Laser Ability, there are four armors, the last two will attack together. Each time you destroy an armor Aldridge will try to spray you with ectoplasm and then will return to the painting, there you must attack her with Abby's proton pack. Once you do this three times you will defeat her. Transcript Main article: Paranormal Beginnings/Transcript Trivia * There are cameos made by characters, vehicles or items that have appeared in LEGO Dimensions: ** Doc Brown is seen in the opening, chasing after a runway DeLorean Time Machine. ** Sensei Wu appears as the taxi driver who drops off Abby, Erin, and Jillian. ** Velma, Chell, and Marty McFly, Jr. are seen walking pass the girls. ** The DeLorean and Mystery Machine are spotted when the girls arrived at Aldridge Mansion. Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Ghostbusters Levels Category:Ghostbusters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Levels